gravityrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Light and Shadow
Light and Shadow is the fourth episode of Gravity Rush 2's story DLC, Another Story - Raven's Choice. Story Raven arrives in Illumina, where the elements of Light and Darkness reside. She is told by Bit that she needs the elements to manifest into physical forms in order to repair the damage to the universe. To do so, she will first need to draw out the Light by acquiring Light "territories." Under Gade's instructions, Raven protects each territory from the Dark Nevi that invade them. After all five Light territories are conquered, Raven is confronted by Lumino of the Light, who questions why she even dares to release him in the first place. The two fight it out with Raven emerging victorious, and is then instructed by Cyanea to conquer nine Dark territories the same way as before (albeit destroying Light Nevi this time) to allow the Darkness to manifest. Eventually, the Darkness takes the form of Tenebria of the Darkness, who is repulsed that she has to take on a human form, and just the mere presence of humans. Once her spirit is sealed, Illumina starts to collapse, and Raven uses Gravity Slide in order to escape with guidance from Gade and Cyanea. Gameplay This episode has two tower defense segments and two boss fights. Protect the Light Nevi from any Dark Nevi that attack a Light occupied territory. If Gade tells you that a territory as under attack, make that your first priority. Be careful though; these Nevi are tinted blue, making these guys stronger than a standard Nevi and they have different attacks. Blue Jays and the High Pressure Attack will come in handy in these segments. Do that, and Lumino will challenge you; he prefers being airborne, so watch out for his dive attack, and laser beam. Eventually, a Dark territory show will appear which can allow Lumino to power up. The first instance is scripted, so use Blue Jays if you can to fight him in this state. Repeat the process to draw out Tenebria, only this time you have nine Dark territories to claim. Once you do that, Tenebria will challenge you. She prefers to stay on the ground, so direct melee is an option against her. Be wary of her though as she can get quite spammy with Dark "discs" that she throws at you. Destroy any Light Nevi that appear to keep her from powering up (this allows Tenebria to create illusory copies of herself to make the right more chaotic. Aside from Lumino's scripted power up, you'll unlock the "Under Control" trophy for preventing both Lumino and Tenebria from powering up. Lastly, use Gravity Slide to escape from Illumina as it collapses. Gade and Cyanea will create a path for you as you go, so keep an ear out for their guidance. You'll unlock the "Scratch Resistant" trophy for completing this section without taking damage. You'll get another trophy for completing this episode. Videos Category:Episodes in Raven's Choice